


the sound of silence

by jebentnietalleen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen
Summary: Eliott is quiet, and Lucas doesn't know what best to do.





	the sound of silence

Eliott is very quiet tonight and Lucas doesn’t know how to handle it. It’s been building up for a while now and it seems that no matter what he does, Lucas can’t reach him. There is nothing more frustrating than watching the person you love slowly grow quieter and quieter, see their mood change ever so slightly without any reason whatsoever. 

Or, well, at least he thinks there isn’t a good reason. But what if there is? What if he did something to upset him? What if the reason he is so quiet tonight is because Lucas actually fucked something up without even knowing? Needless to say, it is eating at him and he doesn’t know what to do anymore. Of course, the rational part of his brain knows that everybody has funky moods from time to time, but that part of his brain is not large enough for him to stop worrying. As a result, he can’t seem to sit still. He is all over the place: marching towards the kitchen, asking Eliott is he wants some tea or maybe something else, putting on some music and turning it off again because maybe with they need is some more distraction, like watching a movie for example. Or a tv-show. He keeps trying to come up with stuff to do, hoping that if he finds the right thing, Eliott will finally just relax and maybe feel a bit better. But it isn’t working. Eliott is slumped on the couch, not really paying attention to anything Lucas does. 

He really, really doesn’t want to assume anything but he just can’t help it. He needs to know. “Eliott?” Nothing. He isn’t even looking up at him. “Eliott, is there something I said to make you mad? What’s going on tonight?” at that, Eliott turns to him, his brow furrowed: “No of course not. What could you have said? I’m just tired. I stayed up way too late this past week studying for the bac and it’s just a lot, okay? You’ll realize that next year, I’m sure.” Lucas knows it’s not fair to be annoyed by this, he knows. And yet. “I know I am not taking the bac this year but it’s a bit uncalled for to say I don’t understand. I think I do understand; I’ve been by your side whenever I could. And I know you must be super tired but if there isn’t anything I did to piss you off then why are you ignoring me?” and okay, maybe that wasn’t the smartest thing to say, because now Eliott really does seem pissed off. “Lucas, I love you but not everything is about you. I am not ignoring you; I am just trying to get out of my own head and you accusing me of things isn’t helping, you know” he gets up from the couch just as he is saying those last words, walking over to the bathroom. 

Shit. This was not what he wanted when he started this conversation. Why does he always have to ruin things like this? Why can’t he just let Eliott have a rough night and mind his own business? If he wanted tot talk to him about it, he would have. This is so stupid. He should just go home. Lucas slowly walks over to the bathroom, stopping in front of the door. Should he go in? No, forget it. Eliott clearly doesn’t want to see his face right now, he didn’t go in there for nothing. He knocks on the door. No response. Fuck. Why did he even mention it, he can’t believe himself sometimes. He feels nauseous, like he could throw up any minute now. Maybe he should be the one to hide inside the bathroom, he thinks to himself wryly. “Eliott, I’m sorry. You know how I sometimes say stuff before I think? Yeah, that just happened. You have every right to be quiet and I know you are tired and I shouldn’t have said all of that. I’m just gonna go. Text me if you feel like it. Talk to you tomorrow?” he hates the way he sounds: insecure, afraid of hearing Eliott reject his offer to talk tomorrow or to text. He shakes his head. You know what, just turn around and go already Lucas, you’ve done enough damage. For once he listens to the voice in his head and head towards the door. 

He hears the bathroom door open up and stops in his tracks. “Lucas” Eliott’s voice sounds urgent enough to make him turn around and God, why does he still look so gorgeous even though his face looks worried? It’s not fair and also, he doesn’t deserve to be worried, ever. For the second time that night, he can’t help himself, he walks back to Eliott, just needs to hug him and hold him and, just-

Just like that his arms are around Eliott’s neck, his face searching out the place where he feels the most at home: the crook of his neck. Breathing in that smell of Eliott that is just totally him. Eliott’s arms are around his waist, hugging him closer and closer and tilting him up a little in the process. “Please, don’t leave. I know this is going to sound super selfish but I really do feel better when you are around, even when I am quiet and moping and generally not being a good boyfriend, your presence just calms me so much. More than you will ever realize, probably.” Lucas untangles himself from Eliott’s arms just enough to look him in the eye: “How do you do that? How do you always make me feel special, even when I was such a little shit to you just minutes ago? I don’t deserve you” Eliott puts his hand under Lucas’ chin, tilts it up and gives him a stern but soft look: “Lucas, you deserve the world. We both say stuff we don’t mean or regret. That doesn’t change how we feel about each other. I know you love me and I hope you know I love you too.” Before Lucas can respond, Eliott softly kisses him, as if to take away any doubts that might have been left after those sweet words. Lucas sighs into the kiss: “Okay, okay. We love each other. God, we are such a mess. If anybody could see how sappy we are we’d never hear the end of it.” Eliott grins at him, tugs him to his side and walks them towards the couch once more: “Good thing we’re alone, then. Come on, let’s watch that movie you put on.” They settle down in silence, Lucas leaning against Eliott’s chest, playing with his arms and hands, enjoying the weight of Eliott’s head against his own. Suddenly, the silence doesn’t seem that bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr if you like: @jebentnietalleen


End file.
